Dynamic vulcanization is a process whereby a blend of plastic, rubber and rubber curative is masticated while curing the rubber. The term "dynamic" indicates the mixture is subjected to shear forces during the vulcanization step as contrasted with "static" vulcanization wherein the vulcanizable composition is immobile (in fixed relative space) during the vulcanization step. One advantage of dynamic vulcanization is that elastoplastic (thermoplastic elastomeric) compositions may be obtained when the blend contains the proper proportions of plastic and rubber. Examples of dynamic vulcanization are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,037,954; 3,806,558; 4,104,210; 4,116,914; 4,130,535; 4,141,863; 4,141,878; 4,173,556; 4,207,404; 4,271,049 4,287,324; 4,288,570; 4,299,931; 4,311,628 and 4,338,413.
Dynamic vulcanization processes are not entirely satisfactory for making soft compositions because as the rubber level rises the resulting compositions become less fabricable, for example, the compositions give poor extrudates and, sometimes, cannot be extruded at all. Accordingly, there is a need for processes for preparing soft, extrusion-fabricable, thermoplastic elastomeric compositions.